


careful who you yawn around

by emoghost420



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Feedback appreciated, Loss of Virginity, Praise, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, first fic, part two has smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emoghost420/pseuds/emoghost420
Summary: female eels open their mouths wide to males they want to mate with. it's very similar to a yawn.dory is tired and yawns in front of the leech twins, who happen to be eel mermen.
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Original Character(s), Jade Leech/Original Character(s), Jade Leech/Original Character(s)/Floyd Leech
Comments: 8
Kudos: 116





	1. the warning

**Author's Note:**

> this is not only my first fic ever, but also my first smutty fic ever. it's only got two parts, so it's pretty short. feedback is greatly appreciated!
> 
> also accepting suggestions for a different title, 'cause the one i have now sucks.

It was still a few minutes before Mostro Lounge would open its doors for the day, but Dory had wanted to be early. Lately, she’d been helping out in the kitchen every so often to earn some extra cash. Azul didn’t mind, as she had already possessed enough working experience from her part-time jobs in her own world to be a useful asset. Thanks to this arrangement, Dory had managed to befriend Azul and both of the Leech brothers, but mostly the latter two, as the three of them often stayed late to talk while cleaning up the place.

Now, they were all sitting at a table, the twins telling Dory about their home in great detail.  
“You should come visit sometime, shrimpy, I’m sure you’d love the sights~”  
“I agree, the coral reef in particular is very colorful and-“

In the middle of Jade’s sentence, Dory had felt the need to yawn. Lately, she’d been having some trouble sleeping, what with her staying up late studying for tests and making her homework and Grim moving around in his sleep a lot more than usual causing her to wake up in the middle of the night, so she was feeling sleepy.

Opening her eyes after her yawn, Dory was met with two intense stares. She frowned slightly. Did she offend them? Did her yawn make her seem bored of their talk about their home? She opened her mouth to apologize, but was stopped as Floyd suddenly jumped out of his seat and straddled her, putting his large hands on her shoulders to keep her in place.  
“Shrimpy, I had no idea you felt that way~”, he said in his singsong voice before roughly kissing her and grinding his hips into hers.

Dory quickly pulled her head back and tried to push him off, but with him being so much larger and stronger than her, it was like trying to push a brick wall.  
“F-Floyd?! What-what are you talking about? What are you do- ah!”  
A squeak left her lips as he started nipping and sucking at her exposed neck.

“Floyd, I don’t think she meant it like that,” Jade said as he calmly put a hand on his brother’s shoulder. Floyd paused in the middle of leaving a hickey and turned to look back at his interrupting brother to whine.  
“Whaaat? How do you know that?”  
Dory, confused and a bit scared, locked eyes with Jade as she struggled to calm down her wildly hammering heart. Seeing her looking at him like that made the calmer of the twins’ smile widen as he started explaining to her what it is that she did.  
“You see, Dory, when a female eel opens her mouth widely at a male, it means she wants to mate. You, obviously, didn’t mean it like that. You were just tired, is all.”

As Jade’s explanation was sinking in, Dory could feel her face burning hotter by the second. At her silence, Jade grinned evilly.  
“Unless, of course, you did mean it like that?”  
“N-No!”, she almost shouted, feeling extremely flustered, “No, no, no, I was just tired! I just haven’t been getting much sleep lately and it was getting to me, I didn’t mean to suggest anything!”  
“Eeeh, shrimpy got me all excited for nothing,” Floyd pouted as he removed his hands from her and got up from straddling her.

Dory had started to rearrange her wrinkled clothes while avoiding eye contact with either of the twins, when Jade spoke up again.  
“Now that you know, I suggest you be more careful with opening your mouth like that around us. This time, I was able to hold back and stop Floyd as well because I knew that you didn’t possess this knowledge. The next time, however, you won’t get away with just a few kisses and one hickey.”  
He was still grinning at her the same way as before. Floyd was also looking at her with an almost crazed look on his face.

Just as Dory had opened her mouth to say something, Azul walked in the lounge.  
“Now then, time to open up the lounge. Dory, I thought you said you wanted to come here early so you could prepare the new drinks on the menu beforehand to taste-test?”  
“R-Right! I’ll get to it!”, she exclaimed a little too loudly while hurrying away to the kitchen. Even with her back to them, she could still feel the gazes of the Leech twins burning into her back as they watched her walk away, their warning playing on repeat inside of her head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what does dory do with this newfound information?

for the like 3 ppl still waiting for part 2, it’s coming. i just finished the entire outline and am now working on turning it into an actual fic. expect it sometime soon.


End file.
